FireXSand Songfic
First Songfic so creative criticism is more than welcome :) Need You Now Picture perfect memories scattered all around the den '''Sleeping in your bedding 'cause I can't fight it anymore. I can't believe he's gone Sandstorm choked. I loved him so much. He was to young. He didn't deserve to die yet. How could Starclan do this! And I wonder if you ever see me in your dreams? ''' '''For me it happens all the time. I woke from a nightmare. I could still remember Tigerstar killing him. I could still smell his sweet scent and see his beautiful eyes. I can't stop thinking about him. It's the day you've gone and I'm all alone and I need you now Said I wouldn't cry but I've lost all control and I need you now And I don't know how I can live without you. I just need you now. I sit next to his body in the clearing my tail wrapped around paws. I couldn't help it tears started pouring from my eyes. I always regretted the way I treated him when he fist joined the clan. I bowed my head and sat through the night bye his side. Another lap of water, can't stop looking at his den Wishing you'd come padding out like the way you did before. And I wonder if I walk in your dreams? For me it happens all the time. I keep wondering if he'll wait for me in Starclan or if he'll join Cinderpelt. I know it's a fools question. He told me I was his one and only and I believe him. He will wait for me to join him It's the day you've gone, and I'm wailing to the sky cause I need you now. Said I wouldn't cry but I've lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can live without you. I just need you now. Tears stream down my face and on the faces of my daughters too. I will always have a piece of him in our kits. But right now it's not nearly enough. Oh, whoa Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all. My heart feels like it's splitting in two. I can't imagine my life without him. It's impossible for me to be happy without him, my love by my side. I wish Starclan would take me already so I can be with him. It's the day you've gone and I'm all alone and I need you now. And I said I wouldn't cry but My heart is breaking and I need you now. And I don't know how I can live without you. I just need you now I just need you now. Oh, Firestar, I need you now. "Oh Firestar what am I going to do without you" I murmur softly into his ear as I touch noses with him for the last time. I nuzzle him and crouch down next to him to stay with him for the rest of the night. No matter what he was no kitty pet no matter where he was born. He was a true clan cat, a true warrior.